


The Cheeseburger Fic

by packardian



Series: Tumblr Inspired Oneshots [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packardian/pseuds/packardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where sebastian and ciel buys something to eat at mcdonalds but the cashier has bad eyesight and mistakes ciel for sebastian’s kid so she smiles at ciel and asks “is dad paying?” and before ciel has the time to reply sebastian smirks and says “yes. daddy is paying.”</p>
<p>
  <i>A series of oneshots I've decided to write based off of headcanons/imagines that I find on tumblr!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheeseburger Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a bit OOC I suppose. Since it's an AU fic I decided to go all out and make their relationship as fluffy as in character-ly possible... because heck if it can't happen in canon, I'll damn well make sure it happens in AU -w-
> 
> You can also find this fic on tumblr here:  
> http://chocolatea-earl.tumblr.com/post/90368518391/the-cheeseburger-fic

x

.

_The Cheeseburger Fic_   
_(that has nothing to do with cheeseburgers)_

.

x

 

Harsh breathing melted into soft pants and slowly Ciel regained his breath. The last vestiges of pleasure warmed his core, spreading all the way to where his toes were curled in the midst of his fervency.

“Ah, that was… that was…” Ciel struggled to string a coherent sentence together.

“Amazing? Mind-blowing? _Orgasmic_? Any of those words happen to describe how you’re feeling right now?”

Ciel’s boneless body protested under the weight of a much taller male. A sated moan threatened to escape his mouth but he quickly turned it into a groan of faux displeasure.

“Don’t joke- I’ve definitely had better, Sebastian.” Ciel bristled, blushing right up to his ears. “Now get off, you’re bloody heavy and you’re crushing my chest.”

“That’s not what you were saying two minutes ago-” A soft pillow smacked into the older man’s face with minimal force. The ends of his mouth curled into a smile as he regarded his haughty, prickly lover. He couldn’t help but tease him some more. “You really are amazing, you know what we did was probably illegal in about twenty countries and all fifty-one states in America. I couldn’t expect nothing less from you though, my Lord.”

“Well, it’s a great thing we don’t live in the States then, isn’t it? How long do you think you’d be doing jail time to atone for all the sins you’ve just committed in the space of three hours?” Ciel smirked as he turned over, propping himself on his elbows as he regarded his boyfriend. “And don’t call me that, we’re not living in the late 1800s for God’s sake.”

“Oh it would have to be over a thousand years of penance, I believe, but it would be so, _so_ worth it. After what I did here… and here…”

“Ah- _stop that_. I’m still feeling sore- _are those bite marks?_ ”

“I didn’t hear you complaining about them at the time.” Sebastian raised his eyebrows, his finger tracing over the little indents. He knew he hadn’t bitten Ciel too hard, he would never hurt him on purpose… but maybe just enough to blur the line between pain and pleasure. Seeing as his lover was about to open his mouth to retort, he quickly took his chance to swoop in and kiss that pink mouth, lips still tender and swollen from the way they had been wrapped around- well, it was best not to think about things like that now, or else they’d never leave the bed today.

Ciel melted into the kiss, it wasn’t an invitation for something more carnal, rather a sweet kiss that asked if he was feeling alright, if he’d really been okay with all the things they’d done today. Sebastian would never ask him outright verbally, and Ciel probably wouldn’t reply but as he cupped the older male’s smooth, strong jaw, he replied _yes, always yes._

“Stop,” He gasped as he pushed Sebastian away, “I’m hungry, it’s close to four and we still haven’t eaten anything today.”

“Yes we have-”

_“Ejaculate is not food!”_

* * *

The sky was a comfortable overcast, lovely grey weather that made Ciel appreciate the scarf around his neck and the way Sebastian had tucked their linked hands into his coat pocket that was lined with some sort of woolly material. The way their fingers rubbed over one another sensually, was a dirty mimic of their previous activities earlier that afternoon, Ciel was glad that no one else on the highstreet could see through clothing.

They reluctantly let go of each others hands as Sebastian pushed the door open, allowing Ciel to pass through first. The first thing that Ciel noticed was the warm smell of oil, of potatoes in oil. His stomach grumbled. He wasn’t a glutton for fast food and it wasn’t his favourite type of food exactly… but after heated afternoons and wild romps between the sheets, his body cried out craving for something _hot_ , something _satisfying_ , something _filling_ … something other than his lover’s body.

It was a late Sunday afternoon, the whole of London seemed to be out today, doing last minute shopping and enjoying the last of their freedom before the five days of work that loomed ominously before them. Ciel and Sebastian waited in line patiently, after all didn’t they say the British loved queuing?

“Do you know what you want?” Sebastian asked as he eyed the way Ciel was tapping at his phone rapidly, absorbed in some inane game he downloaded the other day. He got a jerk of a head in response and Sebastian sighed again.

“You know, it’s really rude to play on your phone while you’re with somebody, how many times do I have to tell you that.”

“Alright, _alright_ , after I beat my high score- _ah no_! I just died! This is all your bloody fault because you were distracting me- I could have been _this_ close to beating my high score but-”

“What an adorable son you have!” A bright cheerful, red headed lady with glasses on said as the couple drew up to the counter. “Is your dad paying?” She asked Ciel kindly.

The silence that descended around the three of them was almost suffocating as Ciel gaped like a fish that had flopped on to land by mistake. Sebastian covered his mouth with a hand as he hid an amused smile. Oh _my_.

“D-d-dad-!?”

“Yes, _Daddy_ is paying.” Sebastian cut in smoothly, smirking at the lady, barely wincing as Ciel kicked him in the calf hard. If anything his smile grew even wider at the agitation that rolled off his petit, irate boyfriend. Oh how he loved teasing him.

“Listen, I don’t know who you are,” Ciel squinted at the name tag located on the swell of the lady’s left breast, “ _Mey-rin_ _,_ but I’ll have you know that-”

“My my, Ciel." Sebastian admonished with an elaborate show of mock horror. "I do apologise for my son’s rude behaviour, miss. I’ll be sure to have a sharp word and _punishment_ ready later to reprimand him.” Sebastian’s large hand bit into Ciel’s shoulder and the barely twenty year old shot his lover a filthy glare. "Now, have you decided what you want?"

“ _Fine_. I’ll have… I’ll have a cheeseburger, a large order of chips, a coke, the large pack of nuggets, a McFlurry with oreos, a hot caramel sundae, ten chocolate chip cookies and... and the baked apple pie.”

“... Anything else, my dear?” Mey-rin asked, smile a little forced now as she scrambled to input his order, trying to key up the items as Ciel barked them out.

“Yeah, I want a vanilla cone too, while you’re at it. After all, _Daddy_ is paying for everything.”

_You little imp._ Sebastian growled in his mind as he reluctantly got out his wallet. He hated food like this, much preferring his own home cooking that was fresher, healthier, not to mention he knew exactly what was going into each and every one of his meals. He would much rather spend his money buying delicious, top quality products from M and S but his little Lord wouldn’t have any of it, claiming he needed something hot and dirty to compensate for his hunger. At this Sebastian remarked that he could give his lover something else that was hot and dirty and promptly received a choking blow to his gut. But to be honest, there was little he could refuse Ciel to begin with, and he was more than happy to pander to his little lover’s needs as long as _his_ needs were taken care of.

Sebastian could almost taste the plastic and synthetics in the chicken nuggets that Ciel persuaded- _forced_ him to eat each and every time they came here. He paid up for the tall order, handing the money to the flustered lady who seemed to recognise that she might have said something wrong.

Ciel made his way up the stairs, Sebastian in tow, carrying all the food he had ordered. He selected the booth seats that faced the window, on to the street. They both enjoyed people watching, making comments on human behaviour, making up imaginary conversations and thoughts people might be having as they walked by the couple unsuspectingly falling prey to their games.

“You know, I really wonder where all of this food goes in that tiny body of yours.” Sebastian said with pursed lips, spreading out the oily feast between them on the narrow counter. Ciel just shrugged as he grabbed a hot chip, munching on it.

“Who said I’m going to be the one eating all this? I know how much you hate junk food… this is revenge for what you said to the cashier downstairs.” Ciel said smugly as he reached for his McFlurry. “And don’t you even think of leaving anything behind.”

“You really are cruel.” Sebastian breathed as he reached for the cheeseburger, unwrapping it delicately trying to come into minimal contact with the greasy sandwich.

“And you secretly love it.” Ciel promptly returned, sucking on his spoon with renewed gusto as he eyed the wince that passed his boyfriend’s face as he chewed his bite slowly. “Regretting anything yet, demon?”

“Anything would be worth the punishment that’s waiting for you at home.” Sebastian grinned as he reached for a chip.

“Oh, God. I thought you were joking about that.” Ciel hissed.

“Since when do I joke about anything, Ciel?” The older male took a large swig of the coke on Ciel’s tray. “You gave my wallet and stomach a beating, I think it’s time to return the favour, don’t you think?” He leaned over and licked off a bit of vanilla ice cream that was about to drip off his lover’s chin.

“Ugh, not here- people can _see_.” Ciel scowled as he wiped off his chin with the back of his hand.

“And frankly, I don’t give a damn.” Sebastian deposited another kiss on his lover’s soft cheek. “ _Whose your daddy now?_ ” The words were whispered into Ciel’s ear sinfully and instantly his cheeks went bloodred as a flurry of debauched thoughts flashed past his mind’s eye. His ass was still sore, his wrists, though no one could see, were striped with raised blood as though they had been tied up… and yet through all that he felt his jeans tighten. Damn him.

“You know,” Sebastian said thoughtfully, “If you think about it, this kind of food has a very high calorific content. I hope you’re prepared to help me burn all of the excess off and judging by the amount of food that I’m about to ingest, I’m going to have enough energy to go _all night_.”

At these words, Ciel honestly didn’t know if he regretted ordering the huge amount of junk food or if he felt more turned on by the promise of what was to come later. He decided to go with the latter.

_fin._


End file.
